tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons
Log Title: The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons Characters: Aete-Trak, Blockade, Electra, Phase-Ar, Roadkill, Slickspin, Snarl, Soundwave, Springer, Ultra Magnus, Valour, Seeker Squad, Race Team, Redline, Harbinger Location: Central Spaceport - Ibex/Trypticon's Repair Bay Date: March 14, 2019 TP: Non-TP Summary: The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 19:11:19 on Thursday, 14 March 2019.' Central Spaceport - Ibex - Northwestern Cybertron The Central Spaceport is situated in Ibex's capital city. Despite its name and location, it is still secondary to the spaceport at the Hydrax Plateau. ' '''In 2019 the Decepticons took it over and started making every incoming ship give up its valuables and swear allegiance to the Decepticons before proceeding. ' '''It's sunset at the Central Spaceport in Ibex. The ruddy light of Cybertron's new sun bathes the tarmac in red. Spaceport towers reach for the sky and a small collection of commandeered craft are clustered together under Decepticon guard. The fuel-scented air cools rapidly as night approaches. It's strangely quiet for a place that until recently had been a nexus of incoming travel activity since Cybertron began to recover. Decepticons ground troops guard the land entrances to the spaceport - Seekers patrol the skies above. Local forces have called for Autobot backup but haven't risked direct confrontation with the possibility of captured neutrals getting caught in the crossfire. A hangar has been converted into a processing port. Incoming neutrals are forced to hand over their valuables and swear allegiance to the Decepticon Empire before being transported to work camps elsewhere. Seeker XO Valour stands near the entrance of the processing plant, a frown etched across his violet face. The wings on his back flutter in irritation as Decepticon Intelligence officers carefully interrogate all the returning refugees, questioning their activities and past allegiances. Those classified as too fractious and rebellious are diverted to separate transports, more likely to wind up in the smelting pits than the mines of Stanix. Cybertron -- it's been far too long since Electra has been there, just in general principle. In her particular case, however, this is the first time she'll have ever set foot on Cybertron. Not because she was built on Earth or anything like that -- that reasoning would be far too prosaic. No, Electra's coming to this Cybertron for the first time because, well, she's not /from/ this Cybertron. At least this one looks better than her Cybertron did, when the noble and heroic Decepticons fought to defend their homeworld from the warmongering evil Autobots. And now, here she is, looking on a world like, and yet very unlike her own as she closes in on the planet proper. Ultra Magnus is hunkered down among the buildings just beyond the Decepticons' perimeter, having been tasked with establishing a strike team. He looks at the assembled Autobots, considering the forces at his disposal. "Alright, Autobots, the Decepticons have this spaceport under a stranglehold. We're here to break that grasp. Phase-Ar, Electra, draw off their aerial patrol where our anti-air troops can engage them. Snarl, Springer, Aete-Trak - I want you with me. We're going to hit their entrenched ground forces like a hammer." His blue optics flash in the sunlight as he looks past a barricade at the spaceport, "Remember... we don't know how many prisoners the Decepticons might have, so watch your targets. Evacuating any prisoners takes top priority." He turns back to the assembled troops, "Alright. Autobots... transform!" Slickspin's engine roars with an unearthly growl as he performs an inanely circuitous patrol route around the space port. His deviant mind is starting to wander, thinking about all the valuables that he could be confiscating... or the dissidents he could be 'correcting.' He spots Blockade, ever at the ready, and rolls in at a 'liesurely' 85mph. His back wheels slide out from behind the front as he slows and circles the other Decepticon, "Sooooo... anything going on over here?" Springer stands not far from Ultra Uptight, his rifle resting in his hands as he looks over what he can see of Ipex then grins as Blue gives out the basic orders, "If you don't mind, I'd rather hit them with lasers, missiles and a few other things before we drop a hammer. Usually works better then walking up with a hammer first." Phase-Ar flies into the area as the Autobots get into action. "Captain's Log, Stardate 65201.6. The USS Enterprise is en route to the Neutral Zone to expel a Romulan battle force that is harassing civilian shipping." he says, as he picks up a blip on his sensors. He sends a message to the rest of the Autobots, "Sensors indicate the approach of a civilian vessel." he says, then banks around to take aim at Valour. "Photon torpedoes locked!" A shining blue projectile sails towards the Decepticon Seeker. >> Phase-Ar strikes Valour with Photon Torpedo . << The Dinobot listens to Mangus' speech and subsequent orders. He doesn't need to be told to hit things it comes naturally to him. The Stegosaurus bellows his assent and begins trundling towards Ibex and over anything too small to get out of his way. Once close enough he lifts his head and fires off a pair of laser beams from his eyes towards the flying annoyances that are Gumby Seekers. >> Snarl strikes Seeker Squad with Optic Lasers . << Soundwave steps out from behind a processing building looking around. "Area must be secured. Blocking all radio transmissions. They must not be able to warn the Autobots of our arrival." with that he sends out a jamming signal, prepared to make sure the neutrals can't call for backup. Magnus lays down the groundwork, as the Bots and Junks listen, Springer replies, and then a voice pops up, "OOoooo-Weeee, Can do!" Aete-Trak the barrel-chested Junkion loader takes a step back, "We're getting the band back together!" He presses a button on his waist that audibly clicks, and then there's a winding sound. "Whoops, had the silly thing in reverse." The loader opens up, letting out a menagerie of junktapes. "Long Cat, Philosoraptor, Courage Wolf, Insanity Wolf! Let's take em to Funkytown!" Philosoraptor raises a claw to his chin, deep in thought. He questions, "Is an argument between two vegans still called a 'beef'?" As he waxes in thought, a synthetic drum beat starts playing from Aete-Trak, a grin on his face as music starts playing. Now Playing....https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s36eQwgPNSE His gaze shifts from side to side as he notes other interference, "Wa-arriors, come out and pla-ay..." (RADIO) Aete-Trak counters all jamming fields in the area. All radios are now free and clear of static. Aete-Trak dropped Long Cat, Philosoraptor, Courage Wolf, Insanity Wolf, and Bachelor Frog. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "They are blocking my jamming attempts. Be prepared for anything." <> Slickspin says, "Well, well, the plot thickens." Blockade rests on the ground, scanning the sky and staving off boredom mostly by trading gossip with other Decepticons. He literally brightens as Slickspin shows up, the background glow of his cannon increasing slightly. "Well, it's been dull as dust.. Managed to get a bit of the good stuff if you're interested in a game and some drinking whenever the tightaft finally lets me off shift- hold on." He notices lasers arcing after the seekers. "Or, hey, some fun could come to us. That's convenient." He scans through the approaching targets and decides to shoot at a flyer, because he likes shooting flyers. >> Blockade misses Phase-Ar with Machine Gun . << Seeker XO Valour detects the incoming civilian ark - but not the faster-moving Junkion shuttlecraft. The impact of Phase-Ar's Photon Torpedoes nearly knocks Valour out of the sky, and he drops like a stone before regaining anti-gravity at the last moment before impact. "Enemy forces incoming!" he announces WAY too late to be useful, and then aims his arm-cannons at Phase-Ar and returns fire! >> Valour misses Phase-Ar with Arm-Cannons . << Ultra Magnus's engine rumbles to life as he lowers his trailer ramp for any Autobots who might need a faster means of travel. His voice conveys the friendly smirk he's feeling, "We don't all have the luxury of flying... but I take your point, Springer." The light glints off his red missiles to puncuate the statement. The heavy engine roars as he rolls out onto the main highway into Ipex. It takes him a moment to get moving in his truck mode, but before long he's barreling down the road in a manner to rival Optimus himself. And, much like his leader, he's disinclined to let anything stand in his way. Not even Blockade. >> Ultra Magnus rams Blockade! << As soon as Phase-Ar fires his torpedoes at Valour, the Seeker XO's troops move in to intercept the Junkion. This leaves them open, however, from attacks from below - as Snarl's optic lasers reach out and touch someone - namely, Red Wing and Firestorm. The two Seekers break off and swoop down, both targeting the ground-based Dinobot. "Big mistake, Dinoclown!" Red Wing boasts. "Never tangle with a Seeker!" Pew pew pew! A large green starship appears from above and angles in for a landing. Its markings declare it a neutral ship containing Cybertronian refugees returning home. However, before it can land, Decepticons tetrajets move to intercept. Valour rises to meet the ship, a group of his armed Air Warriors at the ready in case he encounters resistance. << Shuttle Exodus: >> Valour transmits, smoke pouring from his wounds. << Reduce speed and prepare to be boarded. >> ' '''On the bridge of the Exodus, tempers run hot. "These are Decepticon warriors," the pilot argues. "If we resist, they'll blow us out of the sky!" ' 'A trio of guards cluster near the side of the ship. "We'll protect the ship," their leader says resolutely. "Open the airlock." ' '"I didn't travel all the way back to Cybertron to simply kowtow to the Decepticons. Arm weapons and open up a comm to the Decepticon leader," the captain orders. ' '''The communications officer nods. "Yes, sir," she replies, moving to comply. >> Seeker Squad strikes Snarl with Laser . << Springer isn't very far behind Ultra, the Wrecker sprinting behind the big truck and uses him, using him as cover but when he rams into Blockade Springer jumps up and runs across Blue's trailer then across Blockade before he crouches down then leaps up as high as he can manage using his strenght to give him as good a leap, the large mech spinning at the last moment as he nears his target.. Valour, who the Wrecker has a /minor/ grudge against from on Nebulos, his foot leading the way as he tries to land a kick on the Seeker in a effort to force him back to the ground. >> Springer strikes Valour with Leap-Kick. << Valour is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Slickspin comes to a very sudden halt at the mention of 'the good stuff.' "Well, I normally prefer the fuel of my enemies, but I wouldn't say no..." It's hard to tell if he's speaking so casually because he hasn't noticed the incoming Autobots, or if he's saying it for their benefit. Spotting the large carrier inbound, he shifts into reverse, "You might want to move." He transforms as the Autobots break into their front line, spinning his Nailguns as he scans for a target. "Well, now... you don't have nearly enough holes in you yet." As Springer lands his deadly kick on Valour, Slickspin brings his own weapons to bear, unloading a salvo of sharp metal spikes. >> Slickspin misses Springer with Nailgun . << Cybertron, check. Ibex, check. Draw off aerial patrol with Phaser-Ar, che-- wait, what? The Autobots want her to fight? Do they not remember what happened to her last time, when Starscream basically two-shot her and dropped her like Terrans drop third-period French? Answer: No, they probably don't remember. Inwardly, she sighs to herself -- because that's about all she can do in her incoming transport mode -- and brings her weapons systems online. "Now, which one is Phase-Ar-- oh, that one," she comments to herself as she sees Phaser-Ar making his initial run. "This just seems... strange." Fire-control begins to hum as she targets the Seeker Squad to open fire and draw them off... and hopes that this goes at least marginally better than the last time. And by 'marginally better', she's hoping to be able to take a third hit. >> Electra strikes Seeker Squad with Ballistic . << Roadkill catches the sound of a battle going on around Ibex. He scans over the assembled forces and just catches sight of Ultra Magnus ramming into Blockade. He also catches Valour being dropped like a sack of bad potatoes. He locks in on a target and revs his engine. The next thing to be heard is the squealing of tires as he shoots forward, aiming for the Junk Loader at full speed, occasional flames shooting from his exhaust as he hauls tailpipe. >> Roadkill tries to ram Aete-Trak but misses. << "Evasive maneuvers, pattern Delta!" Phase-Ar says as he jinks hard left and right to avoid Valour's shots. As he observes his target getting the coup de grace from Springer, he shifts priorities to the rest of the Seeker gang. "Main deflector dish is charged and ready!" With that, a powerful beam of energy sails from his navigational array, heading right into the mix of Seekers. >> Phase-Ar strikes Seeker Squad with Main Deflector Blast . << Snarl charges into the fray close to Aete-Track and as the Junkion sidesteps the oncoming Decepticon the Dinobot focuses in on it. He tromps off to the side and curls his tail before sending it swinging. "Me Snarl no hit like hammer. Me hit like Dinobot!" >> Snarl strikes Roadkill with Tail-Slap. << Soundwave comes out from where he was, his cannon in hand. He gives Arete a cold look before opening his chest. "Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat eject: Operation: Silence the junkion." He then looks to Springer, who just shot down Valor and fires at him. Don't think he's forgotten about you, Springer! >> Soundwave strikes Springer with Laser . << Aete-Trak is more intent on meeting up with someone more along his lines, but then a Shelby GT barrels down towards him. As the vehicle revs its engine, Aete-Trak smiles, Funkytown pauses for a moment, as he sees the attack coming. "TEAAAM POSE!" All the Junktapes leap into the air, pausing there as Roadkill charges. Aete-Trak puts a hand on the hood, and slides forward, parts of the bulky mech scratching the paint job. The sound of the General Lee's horn plays as Aete leapfrogs the charge, then promptly lands on his aftplate. The Junktapes hit the ground moments afterward, safe as well. Snarl promptly tail slaps Roadkill, prompting Aete-Trak to play a classic baseball fanfare https://youtu.be/vb19d08Lnec?t=12 And then there he is, Soundwave. The two mechs stand across the distance as both of their teams assemble. "Oh there you are, my pretty...." He points forward dramatically, "AVENGERS.....A.." At this point Philosoraptor interrupts, another quizzical thought on his mind, "If two left-handed peop...HURK" Aete-Trak grabs his cassette by the neck, and folds him into a very sharp boomerang, with raptor claws as the leading edge, then hefts back to throw the boomeraptor towards Soundwave! >> Aete-Trak strikes Soundwave with Philosoraptor. << Blockade grumbles under his breath as the junkion freighter avoids his shots, and then has his attention caught by the rapid approach of Ultra Magnus as the big Autobot treats him like the world’s biggest speed bump. Blockade grunts as he’s slammed into, the base plate of his hover tank mode grinding against the ground. He throws up a bit of bright lights to buy time while the tachyon cannon widens to its full size and warms up with an ominous hummmmm.. >> Blockade strikes Ultra Magnus with Starburst . << >> Ultra Magnus temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Valour flies upward towards the incoming neutral ship, ready to intercept. The air warrior makes a fatal flaw, focusing on the ark and not those he deems too far beneath him to notice. This mistake literally smacks him in the head as Springer uses his amazing jumping power to close the gap beneath him and lash out with an incredible kick that knocks him right out of the sky. Dear Primus, someone didn't skip leg day! Ultra Magnus's impact with tank (hover though it may be) robbed him of a significant amount of momentum, but that's inconsequential - he's right where he intended to be. The instant Springer is clear, the trailer breaks apart and reforms around the semi, standing up into the form of Ultra Magnus, brandishing his laser rifle, his head appearing just as Blockade catches him in his high-beams. He brings up his free hand to shield his face from further blinding, sensors recalibrating as he gets his bearing, trying to take stock of how the battle is unfolding. The squad of Seekers heading towards the Exodus are suddenly fired upon by a strange Decepticon. What is this? A traitor? If Electra was trying to draw aggro, she succeeded, as two more Air Warriors break off in pursuit of her. "10 Shanix to whoever pulls its wings off first!" Thrust boasts. "You got it!" Snapper replies, accelerating. Meanwhile the rest of the remaining Seeker Squad converge on Phase-Ar, trying hard to keep up with the faster and more maneuverable Junkion. They unleash a flurry of micro-missiles. On board the Exodus, the comm officer tries to radio back the Decepticon commander, but for obvious reasons Valour does not respond. The captain orders the pilot to bring the Exodus around on an attack run. ' '"That's suicide!" the pilot shoots back. "This isn't a combat vessel!" "Are you going to let those Autobots fight for us without lifting a finger to help? Ready the main laser batteries!" Meanwhile, while the bridge crew argues, a small team simply slips out of the airlock… >> Seeker Squad misses Phase-Ar with Missile. << Banking around, Electra sees two of the Seeker squad angling for her, while the rest focus on Phase-Ar. She thinks quickly, sensors feeding her the telemetry data before trying something that, by all rights, is absolutely nuts -- she hits the proverbial brakes, angling the nose of her transport mode upwards and letting Cybertron's gravity slow her down all the more... and letting the two Seekers shoot right past her. Then her scramjets fire, and suddenly she's the one behind them, heavy-pulse lasers firing. "I'll take that bet." >> Electra critically strikes Seeker Squad with Heavy-Pulse-Laser ! << Springer isn't done with Valour yet, and even the slight plink from Soundwave's laser doesn't seem to alter what Springer intends as he keeps up the spin he started with his original kick and grabs Valour by his leg and simply flings him downwards at the biggest target he see's under him.. in this case, Blockade, "Thought you might like this trashcan back!" Hit? Great.. miss? Still slams the Seeker into the ground, a win-win in Springer's opinion. The Wrecker lands in the typical stance of a hero, the three-point landing causing a sizable impact before he stands up and wipes the dust off his chest, "Damn wish I had recorded that, would of loved to show it off to Typhoon. Oh well... sure will get another chance to show off a bit for her." He shrugs a bit as he starts walking back towards the fight.. specifically Soundwave as he raises a finger and points it at Soundwave, "Hey, Sounds! I want to have a word with you about that cheapshot you just took!" >> Springer strikes Blockade with Throw. << The three Mini-Cons that bailed out of the back of the Exodus drop through the air like sky drivers, linking arms and staring intently at each other. "Race Team!" one of the Mini-Cons yells. "Form the Skyboom shield!" The three of them transform and merge into a flying shield, which moves to the front of the Exodus to protect it from further Decepticon attacks. >> Race Team projects a forcefield over Mini-Con Shuttle <''Exodus''>. << Slickspin sneers as Springer evades his assault, "Well, that's just not sporting." Scanning the battlefield for another target, he spots Roadkill moving in on a Junkion. He smiles to himself, "They don't bleed as much, but the do fall apart nicely..." He takes a step forward, dropping down into his Firebird mode, engine roaring as he crosses the battlefield in a manner of seconds. A hail of spikes fire out from concealed holes in the vehicle's grille as he closes the distance to Aete-Trak. >> Slickspin strikes Aete-Trak with Nailgun . << <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Interesting battle tactics. We will defeat them, no matter the cost." <> Blockade says, "Might want to clear the area. Got the splash warmed up." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Don't let me stop you. at all costs, Blockade." Roadkill growls as his hood is scratched by the loony Junkion loader but this is cut off by a grunt and the sound of metal being crunched by a Dinobot tail. He tries to transform into robot mode but the heavily indented metal of his door makes it impossible. Instead he turns off a bit and readjusts his angle, his headlights coming down to reveal two laser emplacements below them. He targets the Dinobot that slammed into him and opens fire with his lasers. >> Roadkill misses Snarl with Laser . << Phase-Ar banks, dodges, and barrel rolls to avoid the missiles from the Seekers. He reveals a bit of a surprise for those following him. "Phasers locked!" he says. Suddenly phaser beams suddenly fire from strips along his rear panels, right towards his pursuers. >> Phase-Ar strikes Seeker Squad with Phaser . << Roadkill's laser leave minor scorch marks on Snarl's armored hide, but no lasting damage. The Stegosaurus turns and tromps closer to the car; then kicks his front half up into the air in an attempt to bring his bulk down onto the vehicle's hood. >> Snarl strikes Roadkill with Mini-Crush. << Soundwave 's cassettes keep on the junkion tape deck. He raises off the ground, maybe to get a better vantage for his shots or maybe to clear the field. "Springer: You take out one of my seekers. I take you out." he fires back again, tyring to keep on the wrecker. >> Soundwave strikes Springer with Laser . << Bachelor Frog and a dizzy Philosoraptor leap forward to confront Frenzy. The sonic croaking of Bachelor Frog are met with Frenzy's own soundwaves. "Ehheheheh! You think dats high voltage tunes, ya filthy Earth critter! Wait till I turn it up to FIFTEEN!" Philosoraptor, again puts a claw to his chin, and before he can posit on the meaning of life again, a massive blast of sound sends him and Bachelor Frog flying. Meanwhile, the wolf brothers, Courage and Insanity! The two wolves pace around Rumble, the dark wolf growls, "Donate Energon.....ALL OF IT!", the light wolf counters, "What doesn't kill you...better run away!" The two wolves snap at Rumble, trying to draw Rumble's attention. The blue tape laughs. "You gotta do better than that! Come on, I'm King of the Tapes!" Rumble slams his pylons down, shaking the ground, and knocking both wolves off their many feet. Meanwhile, Aete-Trak's focus on Soundwave cost him, as a dozen spikes pierce his back and side. He looks over his shoulder at the other sports car on the scene, "Baka!" Seeing as Soundwave was preoccupied for the moment...well, his chance to take down the clown would have to wait. Right now he had a Firebird to put out. As he approaches Slickspin, he reaches down to grab Long Cat. His hands stretch out Long Cat, the cassette giving a rather strained look as its optics bulge out. He swings the cat over his shoulder, then across his side as if it were nunchaku! Aete makes a mighty leap forward with a bellowing "Nyuk-Nyuk-Nyuk!" >> Aete-Trak misses Slickspin with Cat Chucks. << Blockade rocks slightly from the impact as Valour thuds into his side but seems to be otherwise entirely chill about the idea. He doesn't even twitch one of his side guns while the seeker officer slides off. The ominous hum increases, and the tank elevates his cannon to shoot a large, pink lozenge of energy up over Ultra Magnus' shoulder. More conventional warriors might wonder what he was shooting at. And the answer is very simple. Blockade isn’t a sharpshooter. He’s artillery. The lozenge descends to impact the ground amid the Autobots (and a couple of Decepticons still in the area), bursting into a circular wave of purple-pink power. >> Blockade attacks Ultra Magnus, Slickspin, Snarl, Roadkill, and Snarl with Tachyon Burst, striking Roadkill, Snarl, and Ultra Magnus. << >> Blockade attacks Aete-Trak with Tachyon Burst, striking nobody. << Ultra Magnus reels under the assault, staggering backward a couple steps before catching his balance, "Not bad." His vision has returned and those bright, blue optics are locked onto the Decepticon tank, "Too bad you're still in my way." Too close to use his shoulder missiles, he charges back in, free hand balled up in a pristine, white fist primed to smite evil. Magnus combines with trailer armor to form Ultra Magnus. >> Ultra Magnus strikes Blockade with Hammer-Punch. << Snapper and Thrust are clearly outflown by Electra. Thrust screams like a Lithone child as he rapidly loses altitude and impacts a control tower. Red Wing and Firestorm loop around after their ineffectual attack on Snarl and form up in an attempt to take down Electra. Rotary cannons in the nose of their jet modes spool up and start spitting kinetic rounds towards the Shattered Glass Decepticon. The rest fire at Phase-Ar as his aft-laser tears through them, sending Air Warriors falling burning from the sky. >> Seeker Squad strikes Electra with Machine-Guns . << >> The forcefield protecting Phase-Ar deflects Seeker Squad's Machine-Guns ! << With the Autobots and Junkions keeping the Decepticons well in hand, the bridge crew of the Exodus reach an agreement and come in for a landing, protected by the Skyboom shield. They land a bit away from the fighting, sealing up the ship and waiting for the battle to be over. (Out of initiative order until post-fight.) <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "This situation is out of control. Suggest retreat." <> Blockade says, "Slaggit. That means I have to get up." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "grab one of the unconscious. Soundwave will take responsibility for the defeat." <> Blockade says, "Yessir. I'll get the seeker, since he's right here." <> Slickspin says, "But my paint is unchristened..." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "We are losing ground. There will be another time." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I will grab roadkill. Prepare to depart." Springer just keeps walking towards Soundwave, barely turning as Soundwave's follow up attack melts a chunk of armor on his shoulder, "Now now.. no need to be so angry. Do you need a time out? Want to take a nap so you can calm down? No? Okay." The Wrecker starts to speed up as he charges at Soundwave, leaning down just a bit before he starts to unleash what looks like roundhouse blowat the 'Con as he covers the distance quickly and jumping up at the last second to close the last little bit but twists his body at the last second, turning it into a uppercut and can't resist yelling out, "Shoryuken!" >> Springer misses Soundwave with Hammer-Punch. << The Skyboom shield continues to hover and protect the Exodus, just in case any Decepticons get any bad ideas... Slickspin's wheels skid as they secrete a thin layer of oil, the muscle car sliding aside and giving the Junkion /plenty/ of room to swing a cat, dead or otherwise. He hears the radio chatter, but he's not ready to let go just yet. Tiny hooks in his wheels grip the road amid the oil slick, lurching Slickspin forward again, "You Junkions are just... weird." The car splits apart, shifting back into robot mode, hands splayed open, "But you'll bleed like anyone else." The light glints off his fingertips, showing that Long-Cat isn't the only one with claws. The '74 Firebird unfolds and stands up into Slickspin. >> Slickspin strikes Aete-Trak with Evisceration. << Roadkill gets crunched on the hood by the lardtail Dinobot and curses loudly. Right before he is set to get the frag out of the way, he suddenly gets hit by a tachyon burst and he shuts down completely, getting taken out of the battle fully by that evil thing called friendly fire. Phase-Ar dives, then pulls up to perform a loop to get behind his pursuers. "Til the last... I grapple with thee.." he says, unleashing his phasers once again. >> Phase-Ar strikes Seeker Squad with Phaser . << Seeker Squad is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Snarl is temporarily satisfied with the crumpling of the Decepticons hood under his bulk, and just when's he's stepping away for another go at the car that the burst of Tachyon energy washes over him, and his opponent. It leaves a sizable amount of his armor damaged, but it destroys his current playmate. The Dinotobt turns towards Bloackade. "Me Snarl no done with him car! Now it stupid tank's turn to face me Snarl!" The Stegosaurus begins lumbering and breaks into a loping 'run', it's not so much about the speed he's getting; it's about the mass as he charges into Blockade. Trying to slam his with all his might. >> Snarl strikes Blockade with Crush. << Soundwave brings his arm up to block the attack. "You are out of your league: Springer." he says. Then again, Springer is blcoking him from making a retreat. "Decepticons. Gather the injured and prepare to move out. I will join you when I finish this wrecker." with athat he brings his hands together and tries to hit Springer with a deadly sonic wave. >> Soundwave misses Springer with Sonics . << An explosion of Tachyon energy erupts behind Aete-Trak, nearly silhouetting him. Never mind his tapes that were probably in that explosion, because its time to get stuck in! Aete-Trak jukes to the right when he should've zagged, and pays for it with a series of slashes from Slickspin. Pieces of him fly off, and part of his tape unspools. His grin fades a bit, "You leave me no choice." He raises a fist to the sky, "Junktapes ready?" Long Cat and the Wolf brothers pose up next to him. There's a blast of noise, which leads to Bachelor Frog and Philosoraptor getting blown...sorta into position? Aete-Trak points forward, "Take this!" Long Cat, Courage Wolf, and Insanity Wolf combine attacks, slashing towards Slickspin! Then, Long Cat curls about Slick to momentarily disorient him. Aete-Trak moves to capitalize with a right cross.... And then the mighty Philosoraptor leaps forwards off of Aete's back, his toe claws gleaming. "One wonders if you can survive...THIS!" And with that, he spins downwards to deliver a finishing blow to the Decepticon! >> Aete-Trak misses Slickspin with 8TRAK-NA-ROK. << Philosoraptor hovers in the air too long, and drills himself into the ground. A trombone noise is heard as Aete sighs. Blockade gets slammed around and halfway tipped over, his thick armor buckling under the combined might of an Autobot Commander and a Dinobot. On top of that, his own commanding officer is calling a retreat. With a mighty groan and screeching of armor plates, he awkwardly transforms, throwing his own weight forward as he does in an attempt to clear some breathing room. The big Decepticon scoops up Valour out of the dirt by his feet. He drapes the seeker over the side facing the Autobots to shield himself a bit as he begins to back away. The turret of the black tank closes to its smallest width and the tank beneath splits, unfolding into Blockade's large frame. >> Blockade strikes Snarl with Slam. << Ultra Magnus would allow himself a satisfied smile as he feels the tank's armor buckle beneath his fist, but, quite frankly, he can't deal with that now. The battle appears to be going in the Autobots' favor now, but any good soldier knows that complacency kills. The ground forces are dwindling, and the air patrols have been all but drawn off. However, even though the retreat is sounded, a single embedded troop can wreak havoc on an occupying force. Better to give their retreat a little encouragement. "Autobots, let's make sure they not tempted to stick around!" With Blockade focusing on Snarl, Magnus decides to give Soundwave a kick in the pants... metaphorically speaking...with his laser rifle. >> Ultra Magnus strikes Soundwave with Heavy Laser Rifle . << The few remaining Seekers break off and try to retrieve their wounded, retreating to fight another day as Phase-Ar tears through them, dropping them one after another. Maybe today IS a good day to die... Springer lands on the ground, the sound attack passing over him, "Your right.. I'd have to get demoted to the pee-wee league to be in your's." He stands up, a finger pointing at Soundwave as he winks at the 'Con, "Made you flinch though." He rolls his shoulder a bit, loosening up the metal there a bit as he grins Soundwave and hops from foot to foot a bit, throwing a few air punches, "But I'm ready to get serious if you are?" He then holds his hands up in the air as Magnus attacks Soundwave, "Oh come on! Really, Blue? You think I need help against /him/? Seen trash-compactors more threatening!" Slickspin takes advantage of Aete-Trak's grandstanding (something you can always count on with Junkions) to admire the bits of metal between his fingers, and the oil and energon splashed across his paint job. "There... that's much beter." His violet optics look up as the tapes begin their assault, "Now, now..." He dodges a wolf's teeth, "No need to be a sore loser. Besides..." He hops backward as Philosoraptor's claws raise sparks across the ground, collapsing down into his Firebird mode, "...I need to give someone a lift." His engine roars, wheels grabbing traction far quicker than is natural, dashing across the battlefield to Roadkill's side. He transforms again, lifting the other muscle car and starting to drag it away from the battle. >> Slickspin retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Springer, Phase-Ar, Soundwave, Roadkill, Valour, and Electra. << Soundwave snaps his head back, his optics flickering in a rare sign of fear. It can't be these Autobots scaring him can he. "Decepticons. Pull back, now!" he moves towards the tapes that were stuck in the fire, hoping none of them were destroyed too badly. This leaves him open to Ultra Magnus's attack, taking a hit in the side. He then send a radio seeming panicked. Cassettes are in danger. Thats enough to send him into retreat. Soundwave sends a radio transmission. >> Soundwave retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Springer, Phase-Ar, Roadkill, and Electra. << The soothing sounds of metal crunching, bending, tearing, and shearing greet Snarl's audials as he impacts Bloackade. The 'Con's attack in response leaves a hard to spot dent on his thick, and scorched hide. "You no run!" The Dinotobt 'inhales' and unleashes a jet of flame towards the retreating Blockade. >> Snarl strikes Blockade with Fire Breath . << Soundwave sends a radio transmission. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Minefield. Harbinger is at the minefield. She will need extraction." Blockade lets Valour cook in the fire breath, shielding his own frame a bit as he staggers back. "Yeh, I don't run, but I'm walkin'." He gives Snarl a small, cramped wave, his servos protesting the damage they've taken, and lumbers off after the other Decepticons. >> Blockade retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Slickspin, Springer, Phase-Ar, Snarl, Soundwave, Ultra Magnus, Roadkill, Valour, and Electra. << Ultra Magnus lowers his rifle slight, smirking at Springer, "We don't have all night. We've got an entire spaceport to secure, a shuttle to check on, and potential prisoners to set free." He raises his weapon once more to aim at the departing Decepticons, capcitors humming as they charge to full power. The light reflects off of his armor, managing to stay pristine despite the hits he's taken. As the last Decepticon moves beyond the outlying barriers, he finally lowers his rifle. "Good work, Autobots. Snarl and Electra, secure the perimeter. Junkions, pick yourselves up and start looking for prisoners. Springer... let's go check on that shuttle." With the battle ended, the Skyboom shield breaks back into three Mini-Cons, and they head back into the Exodus to make sure everyone is OK. Snarl grumbles as he transforms and plants himself in place; watching the Cons limping off, "Autobots not let Dinobots have fun." The stegosaurus flips backwards, shifting into his robot mode. Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The souless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyeilding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reasurring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. ''' '''A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. Soundwave sends a radio transmission. Soundwave sends a radio transmission. Soundwave returns from the battlefield. He has the cassettes he literally set out in the fire. Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Ratpat. He places them to the side. "Stay and let them repair you." He has some damages but he's not stickinga round. "Harbinger requires assistance." hes a blur of boxy motion right now. Blockade staggers in, Valour over his shoulder. He drops the seeker Commander on a slab and then finds a place to sit and wait his own turn. Slickspin is right behind Blockade, dragging Roadkill behind him. "Well, I can't imagine that went as anyone expected." He sets Roadkill's Shelby mode down. Valour lays smoldering on a slab. At least he was brought back. He'll be grateful when he wakes up. Redline steps out of his office and looks at the assembled mass of Decepticons in the medical bay. "Well this is highly unusual." He takes the two unconcious forms on the tables and shakes his head. He mutters to himself and goes over to grab some tools from the table. He heads over to Valour and checks through all of his systems to make sure that he doesn't need anything replaced. When he's satisfied with the situation, he begins to repair the unconcious Decepticon. >> Redline finishes the repairs on Valour. << <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Harbinger's signal traced. She requires extraction from the minefield. Any uninjured Decepticons go to bring her home. I would but my skills are needed in medical." Blockade leans back, his armor groaning in protest. He has several very LARGE dents in him, enough to cause some quiet, internal leaks. He's a tough nut, but he was hit by the full weight of Ultra Magnus, Valour, and then Snarl. He's lucky to be able to move still. Slickspin looks up as Soundwave transmits for the world to hear. He looks down at his arms coated in oil, but his otherwise pristine form. "I guess that would be me..." Soundwave moves to the other unconscious Decepticon next, as he starts to work on Roadkill. He can repair people? Who knew? He preps the table, lifting the Decepticon into place. He lifts Roadkill's hood and starts to work his cog, transforming him with the skill of a well trained engineer. "Slickspin. Retrieve Harbinger." he says as he moves his hands into the unconscious Roadkill. >> Soundwave finishes the repairs on Roadkill. << Redline continues working on Valour, making sure things are fully repaired before he goes and attempts to reactivate the fallen Seeker Commander. Soundwave continues to work side by side with Redline. "It is much more efficient to repair Decepticons by your side then be threatened with them, Redline." aww did he just tell redline he likes working with him? Redline does all that he can to fix the Seeker commander before he moves over to the next table, keeping his attention firmly focused on the task at hand so that everything goes smoothly in the repairs process. >> Redline finishes the repairs on Blockade. << Soundwave shakes his head as he moves to help the next patient. Probably one of the cassettes that got in the fire. "Roadkill is stable." he announces. "No casualties sustained." well that's something. When hes sure peopel aren't looking he works on one of those gashes to his side from Magnus. Blockade just rests. "That was.. a li'l more fun than I was hopin' for," he comments. Soundwave nods "Next time we will be ready. I am prepared for Lord Megatron's wrath." he says as he holds a cursing and swatting rumble still. "Desist.." >> Redline finishes the repairs on Soundwave. << Redline goes over to the Seekers and starts to work on them as well, making sure everything there is in working order as well. Roadkill enlarges to his full robot size. Soundwave sends a radio transmission. <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "how goes the retrieval?" Soundwave continues to work constantly. He moves from one patient to the next, though he is tense, obviously concerned for his cassette that is sitll on the field. Once he gets his tapes repaired to the point where self repair kicks in, he motions to his chest. "Return." <> Slickspin says, "I've got her... Most of her, I assume. Two arms, two legs, head, body... might be a few minor components missing, but I'm sure medical has spares." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Is she alive?" <> Slickspin says, "Oh! I suppose that's an important detail, isn't it?" <> Redline says, "Generally speaking, yes." <> Slickspin chuckles, deliberately continuing to keep Soundwave in suspense, "As obsessed as I am with other people's innards, I don't have a lick of medical knowledge." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "Dont test my patience, Slickspin." <> Harbinger says, "Po.. pops... shut..up. Your.. noisy." <> Redline says, "That answers that question." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "bring any and all pieces of her to medbay, now. that is an order." <> Comm Guy Soundwave says, "I expect a full report on the situation tonight. And harbinger. I expect one from you too." Blockade sighs and grumbles to himself, "Bein' beat -almost- offline is worse'n a hangover." Soundwave nods "Pain helps teach the lessons of defeat." He winces at his own wounds. "I have made the report." Slickspin has arrived. Harbinger has arrived. Harbinger gets deposited on a medbed.. and parts of her on the table next to it.. she thinks. Soundwave heads over to Harbinger immediately as shes brought in. He retracts his hand to a scanner and scans her parts before putting them back together as quickly as he can. He hooks her to monitors and works with skill and efficiency on the cassette. >> Soundwave finishes the repairs on Harbinger. << Harbinger is rather quiet.. and fairly still as Soundwave works. Log session ending at 23:37:29 on Thursday, 14 March 2019.